


Good Morning To You Too

by FigmentOfMyImagination



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, because canon is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentOfMyImagination/pseuds/FigmentOfMyImagination
Summary: Again, I couldn't be bothered to actually come up with a plot. Sorry, not sorry. *shrugs*





	Good Morning To You Too

Vic stirred as the morning sun was just beginning to peek around the edges of the bedroom curtains. She'd tossed & turned, then woke briefly when Lucas slid into bed beside her some time after midnight. She always slept better when they were together.

Now, curled against his side, she shifted slightly to look up at him, still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, she almost hated to wake him up. Almost.

Smiling softly to herself, she lifted the blankets back carefully and eased Luke's boxers down his hips. She paused as he sighed in his sleep, then continued her mission. 

His eyes fluttered open, still half-hazy with sleep as she took him in hand, stroking gently, teasingly, then widened, meeting her gaze as she bent her head and ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, all thoughts of sleep quickly forgotten. His hands tangled in her hair, brushing it back off her face as she continued her ministrations. Lucas hissed as Vic cupped his balls with one hand, running her nails softly along the underside and felt her hum of amusement. 

"Enough," he rasped, dragging her upwards. Vic had only a moment to pout before he rolled her underneath him and kissed her deeply, thoroughly, until lack of oxygen forced them apart to take a breath.

Looking into Lucas' eyes, Vic smiled coyly, "Good morning, hubby, sleep well?"

Lucas smirked, "Oh yeah." Then taking himself in hand, slid into her waiting heat, murmuring, "Good morning, indeed."

Vic gasped against his neck, revelling in the feel of him inside of her, filling her, stroking in and out, while his lips peppered gentle open-mouthed kisses against her fevered skin. Her head lolled back against the pillow, eyes unfocused with lust, fingers raking across his back, clutching at his muscled shoulders, at his firm buttocks, as she chanted his name in between gasps and moans, her hips thrusting up to meet his. "Please, Luke, I need," she panted.

"Anything, Vic, just tell me, it's yours," he answered, nipping at her earlobe. 

He couldn't make out her reply as she babbled against the crook of his neck, but knew from experience she was asking for a little extra help from him in order to reach her peak. Biting his lip, Lucas slid a hand between them, brushing his thumb over her clit, first lightly, then circling back a little more firmly, once, twice, then again, and letting out a sharp moan as her walls spasmed and clenched around him. His hoarse shout matched her own as he followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside her. 

Vic sighed contentedly, eyes closed, lips curved in a smile as he rolled them so she was draped across chest like a warm, naked blanket. "Yup, definitely a good morning", Lucas mumbled, nuzzling Vic's hair.

"Except I gotta be to work in a little over an hour. I can't exactly call in and tell Sullivan I'm gonna be late because the Chief fucked me into an orgasm coma," she said wryly.

"An hour, hmm?," Luke mused, thoughtfully, "That's not a lot of time, you'd better hurry up and shower, you know, maybe I could help wash your back to save time? Teamwork and all that." 

With that, he wriggled out from under her and hopped out of bed, causing her to flop down on the mattress with a thump. "C'mon, time's awasting," he said, chuckling as he reached down to smack her bare ass, then narrowly darted out of the way of her heel as Vic kicked at him in mock-retaliation. 

"You're so gonna pay for that, mister," she growled as she climbed out of bed and followed him towards the bathroom.

Reaching for the taps, he smirked over his shoulder at her, "Promises, promises, love."

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are mine. The characters, sadly, are not.


End file.
